Coconuts
by Simply Mim
Summary: For the record, Austin hates coconuts. No, he abhors them. That's a fancy new word Ally taught him.


**I just had this weird urge to write an Austin and Ally fic. Hope you like it!**

**~Lady Thorne**

* * *

For the record, Austin Moon hates coconuts. No, he _abhors _them. (That's a fancy new word Ally taught him).

First of all, they're so weird looking. Like, they've got an awfully scratchy texture to them that doesn't at all make you want to eat it. And then, they're so heavy! Many a cartoon character has been grievously injured by those hurtling spheres-of-pain (Good right? Spending so much time around Ally is really doing wonders to his eloquence).

And what is up with coconut juice? Is it milk or is it water? Because Austin had been dared to drink it once and it most definitely did not look like milk. But it didn't taste like milk or water. It just tasted gross.

And then there was the fact that everybody thinks coconut is a great topping. It's not! Chocolate is delicious all on its own. There's no need to add some weird fruits shavings onto it. Nope. And if the objective was to add crunchiness to it, there are tons of other things that are crunchy! Chips for instance. Or peanuts. Even rice!

Austin sat in a corner of the practice room, brooding over a coconut covered cupcake. A delicious treat ruined by a horrid topping.

"Are you done moping?" Ally asked exasperatedly. She had been diligently working on a new song at the piano. Austin had forsaken that task in order to whine about his cupcake.

"Just about," he said cheerfully.

Ally rolled her eyes.

"Guess what?" Trish sang as she burst into the music room.

"What?" Ally asked. "And how many times do I have to remind you not to disturb us when we're working on a new song?"

Trish waved an impatient hand. "Whatever. The traveling agency is giving away free tickets to a cruise!"

"No way!" Austin cried. "Just like that?"

"Well, there is something. The person who submits the best tropical themed photo of his or herself wins! And I have the best outfit!" Trish exclaimed.

"Are you going to model for us?" Ally asked jokingly. The idea of Trish modeling for anyone was too much for both her and Austin causing them to collapse in laughter.

Trish glared at them before slipping on a sickeningly sweet smile. "Actually you're going to model, Ally. They only had the outfit in your size."

Austin was pretty sure she was lying but he grinned anyway. "Go on, Ally. Model for us!"

Ally scowled at him before rounding on Trish. "I will do no such thing! Besides, Austin and I are working. Right, Austin?"

"Oh come on," Trish scoffed. "Austin is too busy crying over his stupid cupcake to do any work."

Austin smiled sheepishly when the two girls directed their glares at him.

"Please Ally?" Trish begged. "Won't you do this one tiny favor for your best friend?"

Ally pursed her lips in annoyance as Trish pouted at her.

Suddenly, Dez walked in. "Ooh! Why are we pouting?" He asked as stuck his face next to Trish's and pouted with her.

Trish grimaced and moved away. "I want Ally to try on an outfit for me. It could lead me to getting free cruise tickets!"

"Awesome!" Dez cried. He quickly morphed his expression into a pout. "Please Ally."

"Hey I wanna pout too!" Austin cried. He quickly jumped up from his corner and sidled up next to Trish.

Austin did his best to make his face as pleading as possible.

"Alright! Fine! I'll do it," Ally said with a sigh.

"Yay!" Trish cheered. "Come on, let's get you changed!"

Austin watched, half-laughing, as Trish forcibly dragged Ally out of the room. He distinctly heard Ally groan, "I hate myself."

A few minutes later Austin and Dez heard strange noises outside the door.

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Don't be stupid!"

"I'm not being stupid!"

"Why did you even wear it then?"

"Because you _made _me! You tried to _stuff_ me in it!"

Dez and Austin shared a look. Dez shrugged.

"Hi guys!" Trish said brightly as she squeezed through the door. It appeared as if someone was trying to close it from the outside. "Ally all's dressed up and ready to show you the _greatest tropical outfit ever_." She added that last part rather menacingly.

With a furious yank, Trish pulled Ally into the room.

Dez reacted first.

"Wowza!" He cried.

Ally was blushing tomato red. Austin would have teased her about it if he hadn't lost the ability to speak. Ally was standing in front of him wearing nothing but a grass skirt and a coconut bra. She also had on a necklace and wreath of flowers. But that wasn't really important. Because she was wearing a coconut _bra_.

Coconut. (What was that thing he always said about coconuts? His brain was being weirdly slow...)

"So what do you think?" Trish asked happily. Perhaps a bit too happily, but whatever.

Dez beamed. "I think Ally looks great."

Ally bit her lip and looked down. "Thanks Dez," she said softly.

"Austin?" Trish prodded.

"Oh…um…I think…um—I think she looks great?" Austin squeaked. He scratched the back of his head nervously and avoided Ally's eye.

"Aren't the shark tooth earrings great?" Trish asked.

To be honest, Austin hadn't even noticed those. He decided not to mention that though.

Dez was nodding seriously, one hand on his chin as he looked over Ally. "I get where you're coming from Trish, I really do. But don't you think this is kind of overdone?"

"Overdone?" Trish repeated.

"Yeah, I mean who hasn't seen a luau girl? But you know what isn't done much? A _guy _dressed as a luau girl!" He exclaimed.

Trish raised her eyebrows. Ally hid a grin behind her hand. Austin forced himself to _stop staring at Ally_.

What was going on with him? Honestly. She was just dressed as a luau girl. Like Dez said, it's so overdone.

But on Ally, she just looked so…(beautiful).

"Are you offering?" Trish asked, interrupting Austin's train of thought. (It was probably for the best.)

"Sure!" Dez said.

"I like it," Ally interjected.

Dez beamed. As did Ally. Trish simply looked heavenward.

So, Dez did end up wearing the outfit. And Trish did end up winning the cruise tickets. (Like Dez said, who'd ever seen that before?)

But what Austin ended up thinking about—a few days later during his and Ally's practice sessions as he watched her run through lyrics in her amazing voice—was that…well.

Coconuts weren't that bad.


End file.
